


Dear Diary

by Short_circuit (orphan_account)



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Short_circuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diary of Orlando de Boys from Shakespeare's 'As You Like It'. A literature class project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue to The Play** _

Dear Diary,

It's not exactly enticing to start with bad news; but hopefully it's not bad luck, I can't imagine things being worse. We had the funeral for my dad today, things have changed a lot since he died. It hasn't been that long but my older brother, his name's Oliver, he's already changed a lot of things. He sent our other brother, Jaques, to boarding school where he'll be living for a while. Dad left a thousand crowns in his will for my education and upbringing, but Oliver says I won't be going to school... or getting the money. I'm not sure what to do. I miss dad, but I can't stop thinking about myself and what I'm going to do.  Does that make me a horrible son?

I'm going to have to live with Oliver.  I have no money and nowhere to go; I don't even have companions aside from my father's servant, Adam. Maybe I'll figure something out. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

 

 

- _Orlando_  


	2. Act One Scene One

Dear Journal, 

I suppose it's been awhile since I've written. Things haven't changed I'm afraid. I'm still living with Oliver and have yet to see a single crown of my inheritance. I'm fed up with it. He abuses me, denies me an education, keeps me with his servants, and I can't stand him! Today I decided to finally give him the what for. He came in all high and mighty telling me to go "find something to do and get lost." So I asked what he would have me do, because it's not like I really know how to do anything seeing as I've never been to school. Well, he just kept on speaking to me like I'm some idiot who can't spell his own name; then hit me! So I grabbed him and we started throwing punches until Adam stepped in to stop us. I can't believe what a jerk he is now! After Adam pulled us apart Oliver 'dismissed' us calling Adam an old dog. What an A-hole that guy is!

But I guess life could always be worse, right? I heard that Duke Senior was banished by his younger brother Frederick recently. (That guy knows how to deal with brother problems) A bunch of the other local lords left to follow him into the forest. I hear they're living like Robin Hood and his merry men out there. I heard he has a daughter who still lives here in town with her cousin. I think her name is Rose or something like that. I wonder if she's as pissed at her uncle as I am at my brother.

I'll write more later...

* * *

_**(: Insert the passing of time  :)** _

* * *

I've done it! I've finally found my ticket out of this life! I went into town, walking around and trying to think of a solution to my problem, when I saw a flyer for this open wrestling competition. And that's when it hit me, like Thor's thunderbolt: I'm a pretty strong guy, I would have a good chance at surviving. So what's to stop me from entering and even winning? And the best part: where there's wrestling there's betting. And betting means money if I win! And if I don't win... I'll probably be dead. Either way I can escape from my brother and at this point I don't really see any downside. The challenger for the competition was some guy named Charles. No last name, so I guess he's pretty well known. There was a picture though, and he did look sort of familiar. Now that I think about it I feel like I've seen him before. Oh no. I know where I've seen him. He one of my brother's goons. Now what am I going to do!?! That meat-head will definitely recognize me in the ring tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to go in disguise because there's no way I'm going to drop out of the fight.

Tomorrow I'm getting out of here. No matter what it takes.

 _-Orlando_     


	3. Act I Scene 2

Dear Journal, 

Never has a man stumbled upon heaven in the midst of hell like I just have. Her hair is black as ebony and her eyes shimmer like the sea beneath a morning sun. Her frame is tall and lean, like that of a young boy but her face is sweet and her demeanor feminine. She spoke with such wit and wisdom that I could not help but stand in awe before her inner beauty. She is kind and beautiful and not even the grace of Athena could compare to the woman who now haunts my every thinking moment. We met before I faced Charles in the ring. She wished me luck with such sincerity that it was as if we had known each other all our lives. She was my savior from the gods above! Sent to direct me in my time of doubt and fear! Charles had delivered fatal injuries to his first three opponents and thus I feared for my life. I nearly ran but I couldn't survive the fight but I was to afraid to die. I almost ran back to my brother's house but then I saw her. The very vision of loveliness and purity. She begged of me to leave and not to endanger myself, but suddenly I knew I must fight. There was no force that would cause me to show cowardice before her. And so I fought him. (And I don't mean to sound too prideful but I kicked his butt to France!) When I had been announced the winner she came to me and offered the chain around her neck as a prize. I wear it now and I don't think I'll ever take it off.

But now I'm afraid for both me and her. After the match I was approached by Lord Le Beau who warned me to get out of there while I had the chance before Duke Frederick tried to do something to me. Le Beau said that the Duke might do something to his niece as well, out of malice. I couldn't believe that anyone would dare to commit a crime against that beautiful doe. I hope that she'll be safe. I hope I'll see her again.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. From a tyrant duke to a tyrant brother.

But heavenly Rosalind!

 

 _-Orlando_  


End file.
